borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Louis Bancroft
Welcome Welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:GeneralGreivous416/Low-Level Variants page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. WarBlade (talk) 17:21, May 24, 2013 (UTC) *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hey Louis. You were a really big help a couple nights back on the chat! i wanted to keep you updated on what i have gotten and if you wanted to add me on xbox. I got the corrosive teacup from the quest which is my go to gun, alsoi still run my guileless hellfire, which has become somewhat weak. I have gotten a 126 damage with 72.2 burn damage Tediore Brisk Plasma Caster that I really like, as well as an Impetuous Venos Maliwan SMg that does 94 damage and 97.5 corrosive. I am currently farming Wilhelm for Logan's Gun. Stay in touch! my GT is i MINUS Lifted -Asmolgovsky (Call me Smo) Re: Unexpected Ban I wouldn't know, as I wasn't online all of yesterday, and shouldn't be today due to an overwhelming project. Sorry Louis. CrackLawliet (talk) 21:38, June 11, 2013 (UTC) I have a question for you concerning users rights. Do you feel like proof should have been provided to you? I have had a conversation with crayola on steam. We are thinking about suggesting proof (not requiring) in the policy on live chat. Is that something that you support? 20:06, June 14, 2013 (UTC) We have added the suggestion in the policy. Again, we are sorry that one slip of the tongue that violates wiki terms of use resulted in your ban from live chat. We are happy to see your contributions, despite this and glad you are a part of the community. We look forward to seeing you again in live chat, moving forward, in the future. 20:27, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, thank you very much Robot. Things are bad enough. I lost my Barkley badge, so I do condone your idea of proofing. Thanks man. Louis Bancroft (talk) 03:45, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :barkley badge template may have to be relocated to its author's namespace seeing as it is not for everyone's use. rather amusing and odd that one is. louis please do not forget to categorize your uploads. ty. 19:51, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :The use/posting of the Barkley Badge is in a similar vein as to giving someone a UotD Userbox on their user page; It's an award that serves no purpose. That said, I don't remember the reason I gave one to Louis, so I removed it. InfinitysCross (talk) 20:03, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Not withstanding my suggestion that you include a reason in your profile LOL (you might have been away at the time). 06:20, June 16, 2013 (UTC) profile format I changed your profile format... you can undo it if you dont like it. Just check the history to compair. You can also follow suit lower in your profile. 06:17, June 16, 2013 (UTC) FUCK U CUNT. About AoDK Content Pre-Release Hi there, Louis. I don't know if you're the one currently creating and editing pages related to the new DLC4 weapons and equipment, but I would like to say a few things to that regard. First off, I want to say that I have no power whatsoever in this matter - though I would really ''like to see, at least in your edit summaries, sources for your info. I would presume that most of it is coming from the links provided by the wiki news (which, I might add, I added ^.^). However, there is currently some info that is 'not '''from those two links on some pages. If it is obtained from the code from the new patch, then there is no problem; if this information (eg. the Crit only deals increased shock damage and no further additional effect) is not gathered from the patch, nor is it obtained from a linkable source (the two I've seen have no such info, mearly screenshots...), then I believe it is merely speculation at this point. I'm getting a little off track, here. Anyway, what I want (mainly for my personal enjoyment) is to see the sources - and not speculation, etc. And if none of this applies to you - again, I say that I don't know ''who ''is adding all this info. I am only seeing your name on the recent wiki activity on the new pages. If none of this applies to you, could you help me find out? I apologize in advance if this offends you/you are not the culprit (so to speak). Thank you for your time and understanding. Sakuretsu115 (talk) 20:28, June 19, 2013 (UTC) I have to agree with Saku in this case. Some of the info added has no source. Also, we're using images with watermarks. Can we use some non-watermarked image? Thanks. InfinitysCross (talk) 20:31, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Saku, and I apologize for being the "culprit". Hehehe. Found some new photos know how I am with photos, and went creation-crazy. Leafless helped me with captions and worked on the special weapon effects. Some of the gun info is actually coming from our DLC4 page itself, as well as Gearbox quoting and flavor text. and others are yeah, speculations. As for you, Infinity, I'll see if I can find some non-watermarked photos, because that annoys me too. Which is exactly why I need a capture card. Anyway, my sources are pretty much flavor texts, Gearbox quotes, and the DLC4 page. Louis Bancroft (talk) 20:42, June 19, 2013 (UTC) : Hey look what I found. The images. And without the Watermark. That was easy. InfinitysCross (talk) 20:44, June 19, 2013 (UTC) : That's very sweet of you, Infinity. And I can use ASAP. Thanks, buddy. Louis Bancroft (talk) 20:46, June 19, 2013 (UTC) : Alright, that's better. Thanks for being understanding. I already knew that some of the weapons and items were from the DLC4 page, though at first it didn't have any sources for them, until I found the X360A article and linked it for the news. I feel better now, and my AoDK appetite has been satiated... for now. Or at least until the 25th. Sakuretsu115 (talk) 20:55, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Check this out You like guns and stuff, so I found this nice Personality quiz you might enjoy. I got Vladof. InfinitysCross (talk) 15:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC) variant contributions As a serious contributor to the variant charts, you should really weigh in on this proposal. As far as I can tell, everyone who has weighed in hasn't contributed (in the last 500 edits) to variant charts. Your thoughts on the subject are appreciated. 23:27, July 3, 2013 (UTC) so whats up? I saw that you want to deactivate your account. Is it something you would like to share? 17:40, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, I was considering shutting down my account until next year because of a personal issue; However, I'd figure that I'd stick around a bit longer before logging off completely for an undetermined amount of time. And thank you for your concern. Louis Bancroft (talk) 16:20, July 6, 2013 (UTC) np... If you are going on a leave of absence, you can put that on the top of your profile so we dont spam you with messages (when you do). I am not sure about shutting down your account? never heard of it LOL 20:09, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Blocked legendary The word legendary is a proper common noun and should be lower case. Please do not systematically change all the legendary words so that they are capitalized. If you would like to systematically change them to lower case, that is fine. 23:35, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :It's a common noun, rather than a proper noun, hence the reason for not capitalising it. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:23, September 8, 2013 (UTC) err, what warblade said LOL. 07:15, September 8, 2013 (UTC) HEY, I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU If you could come back on chat before doing something stupid or falling into depression it would be REALLY APPRECIATED THANK YOU Rhianne Burke (talk) 03:14, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Re: Kill It Before It Grows You can read the entire chain of events on my thread I posted on Slug Gunner's message wall. They didn't think that you and I were friends (I thought we were friends D: ) and thats why I got banned. So I claimed unprofessionalism, and it spiraled into a shitstorm. But never fear! I'm on a path to recovery. I feel that if I talk to Basilisk one-on-one I can fix things. No worries! So are you okay? InfinitysCross (talk) 20:23, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Louis: I'm sorry if I ever did anything to make it seem like we weren't friends. Right now I'm trying my best to get you unbanned from the chat. I really didn't think there was bad blood between us. InfinitysCross (talk) 23:04, April 20, 2014 (UTC) There is no hostility between you and I, Cross, and I'm getting this sorted out. Thank you for your concern, and I'll get back to you. (Louis Bancroft (talk) 22:28, April 21, 2014 (UTC)) Uploads Please ensure that all of your uploads are categorised and have a license template selected. Thanks. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:30, February 25, 2015 (UTC)